Ta main
by Miranda Frost
Summary: Natasha est décédé durant une mission laissant un immense vide derrière elle et un trou béant dans le cœur de Clint. Il voulait juste tenir a main un peu plus longtemps... (Song fic)


**Ta main.**

Les Avengers étaient réunis dans le penthouse de la tour Stark. Fury aussi était là, il était debout devant la baie vitrée et gardait son regard fixer obstinément devant lui. Tony était appuyé au bar, un verre de Scotch à la main. Steve et Bruce était assis dans un canapé chacun. Pepper était figé sur le pas de la porte. Thor restait les bras croisé debout devant un fauteuil. Clint était appuyés au mur et fixait le sol. Dans ce tableau silencieux, il ne manquait que Natasha et pour cause… Fury se tourna enfin vers son équipe, son unique oeil brillait.

-Son enterrement se déroulera dans une semaine.

Et il sortit. Steve fut le premier à reprendre ses esprits.

-Je ne peux pas le croire, Natasha.

-Elle va tellement me manquer, murmura Pepper en essuyant une larme.

Tony vint la soutenir.

-Allons, mes amis, commença Thor Natasha à été vaillante, nous ne pouvons qu'admirer sa m…

-LA FERME!

L'archer quitta la pièce en claquant la porte faisant sursauter tout le monde. Thor voulu aller s'excuser mais Bruce le retint.

-Non, Thor. Il a besoin d'être seul… Il était beaucoup plus proche de Natasha que nous.

Un silence s'installa.

Clint était assis contre le mur, la tête entre les mains, les larme tomberent tendrement sur le sol dans un gémissement rauque. Il aurait voulu hurler. Il imagina alors que Natasha était là assis en face de lui.

-Tu sais que j'ai du mal,

Encore à parler de toi,

Il parait que c'est normal,

Il n'y a pas de règles dans ces jeux là.

Il repensait aux innombrables missions où ils avaient frôlés la mort. Ils s'étaient soutenus. Chaque fois, après ces missions, ils s'endormaient dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Leurs blessures à peine soigner mais avec la sensation que tant que l'autre serait là, tout irait.

-Tu sais j'ai la voix qui se sert,

Quand je te croise dans les photos,

Tu sais j'ai le c oeur qui se perd,

Je crois qu'il te pense un peu trop.

Il saisit une vieille boite à chaussures et en retira le couvercle. Il en sortit diverses photos, de eux deux, d'elle, des Avengers, de leur bonheur.

-C'est comme ça,

C'est comme ça.

Il n'arrivait pas à penser qu'elle ne fut plus là.

-J'aurais aimé tenir ta main,

Un peu plus longtemps

J'aurais aimé tenir ta main,

Un peu plus longtemps

J'aurais aimé que mon chagrin,

Ne dure qu'un instant.

Et tu sais j'espère au moins,

Que tu m'entends.

Il souffrait tellement. Il voulait revenir en arrière, et lui dire qu'il l'aimait et qu'il serait toujours là pour elle, à chaque instant de sa vie et jusqu'à la fin. Il releva la tête vers le plafond, il chantait pour elle.

-C'est dur de briser le silence,

Même dans les cris, même dans la fête,

C'est dur de combattre l'absence,

Car cette conne n'en fais qu'à sa tête.

Il repensait aux cris pendant leurs missions, et aux fêtes qu'il avaient du infiltrer comme couple, le jeu devenait vite réalité entre eux. Ces soirées seul, il le passait à repenser à ces moments. A chaque instant, Natasha était dans sa tête.

-Et personne ne peut comprendre,

On a chacun sa propre histoire.

On m'a dit qu'il fallait attendre,

Que la peine devienne dérisoire.

Le reste de l'équipe ne savait pas quel était la nature de ce qu'ils les réunissaient, d'ailleurs, lui aussi avait du mal à mettre un nom dessus. Leurs histoires étaient différentes mais menaient aux même point. Sa peine augmentait au fur a mesure des paroles.

-C'est comme ça,

C'est comme ça.

Mais il aurait aimé que ce soit autrement.

-J'aurais aimé tenir ta main,

Un peu plus longtemps

J'aurais aimé tenir ta main,

Un peu plus longtemps

J'aurais aimé que mon chagrin,

Ne dure qu'un instant.

Et tu sais j'espère au moins,

Que tu m'entends.

Il aurait voulu lui passé la bague au doigt, il aurait voulu être auprès d'elle, et vieillir auprès d'elle. Mais ils étaient des agents du SHIELD, ils n'avaient pas le droit aux sentiments.

-Je voulais te dire que j'étais fier,

D'avoir était au moins un jour,

Un peu ton ami et ton frère,

Même si la vie a ses détours.

Il avait été tout pour elle, et il le savait. C'était lui son confident, son épaule pour pleurer, c'était lui qui l'engueulait parce qu'il avait eu peur pour elle. Il était heureux de ça car personne n'avait jamais été aussi proche de la jeune femme.

-C'est comme ça,

C'est comme ça.

Il ne pourrait jamais s'y faire.

-J'aurais aimé tenir ta main,

Un peu plus longtemps

J'aurais aimé tenir ta main,

Un peu plus longtemps

J'aurais aimé que mon chagrin,

Ne dure qu'un instant.

Et tu sais j'espère au moins

Il prit un revolver, le pointa au dessous de sa gorge.

-Que tu m'attends.

Et la balle partit.

Un one-shot fait à partir de "Ta main" de Grégoire.

Oui, c'est triste, c'est moche et c'est carrément dégueulasse de ma part mais voila, j'aime beaucoup les trucs assez triste.

Bref, dite-moi si vous avez aimez ou si au contraire vous détestez.


End file.
